My One and Only
by NeverEndingTragedies
Summary: My name is Cece Jones. My Mom died 1 and a half years ago. I've had no one to cry on except for this certain blonde boy that ended being my best friend apart from Rocky who is in college. I've been having nightmares since she died until the Hessenheffers moved to the apartment building next to ours. It's a coincidence that his room is right opposite mine.


**Hello guys! Hey I'm sorry for not updating Waltz, but I will soon! Major case of author's block there so I hope you guys can forgive me! So in case you are wondering why I'm writing this story, It's because it just hit me. It hit me like a sack of flour. Not to mention I was thrown a sack of flour yesterday, so hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to check out the author's note at the end where I will be begging for reviews and stuff like that.**

**Ps: I'd be writing in mostly Cece's POV. I would be informing you if I had changed the POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. If I did, the show would be filled with Unicorns, Rainbows and Leprechauns. Did you see the link between those three? I mean come on, Unicorns-rainbows-leprechauns. Coincidence yeah?**

* * *

Hi. My name is Cecelia Jones, but i prefer to be called Cece.  
I'm 19 and my My mother died 1 and a half years ago. I had managed to graduate from High school with the help of my best friend, Rocky, which by the way is in college miles and miles away from Chicago and i managed to go to a public college to continue my dreams of being a dancer.

Me and Flynn suffered emotional distress after mom died. Rocky had to go to college and I had no one to cry and lean on. Flynn had Henry and his other friends. I had no one. Ty went to pursue his dreams to be a famous rapper and dancer, Deuce continued his uncle's business after he had retired and I can't possibly turn to the Hessenheffers can I?

We needed family support. My salary would go to bills and food. Even Flynn was looking for a job. Life was tough, I had no parents and we barely had enough money.  
I get nightmares of my mom being shot and dying in the hospital over again and again every night. Even Flynn would cry and shout at night due to those nightmares. But even if we had each other's company, the nightmares would still be there.

Until one day, Gunther and Tinka moved to the apartment building next to ours. Coincidentally, Gunther's room was right opposite mine. Every night I cried in my room alone, all night and I wouldn't be able to sleep. Who would've known that _he _was watching me all this time?

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

This was my life. My everyday routine was to work at day and cry in my room and drown in self-pity at night. I was on my bed, head on my knees and just sitting there sobbing. I noticed the cool breeze of the night air flow into my room and I could feel someone getting on my bed and hug me.

"Shhh, stop crying. I can't bear to see you like this."

I recognized that voice. I slowly lifted my head up and looked at the shadowy figure. Through the dim moonlight, I could see a face with sympathy. Gunther. I looked to my other side and caught a glimpse of the time. 2:36am.

"What are you doing here? It's almost 2:40." I questioned in a cross of curiosity and care.

"You've been crying every night since I moved here. I'm worried."

"I'm fine. Go home, please, it's late."

"you're not fine. I hear your screams every night. Do you have nightmares Cece?"

I couldn't deny that. I just couldn't.

"um.. yes.."

"Then I'm not leaving here until you're sleeping in peace. "

I could see the serious look in his eyes and I knew there was nothing that would change his mind.  
I answered him with a simple alright and I layed down.

"hey Gunther? How'd you get here?"

"There's fire escape route that connects your building to my building"

"Oh ok. Um.. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight."

After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

"_Hello? Is this Miss Cecelia Jones?"_

"_Yes?" I answered with a hint of curiosity._

"_Your mother is in the hospital. According to her colleagues, she has been shot. We would need you to come and see the patient and the doctor if it is ok with you."_

_Shock and worry rippled through me. I looked over to Flynn and he was playing video games.  
I removed the switch and I got a series of complaints and naggings from him._

"_Flynn, listen to me. Mom is in the hospital and you better get your butt off of that couch and get it to the hospital. You understand?"_

_Flynn's face dropped from Anger to confusion and he nodded slowly._

_Once we were down, I hailed a cab to take to the hospital._

_When we arrived, I ran straight to the counter and asked for my mom's room number and rushed to it._

_Mom was still unconscious and a tear shed from my eyes as saw her. I wanted to hug her but I was afraid of doing any damages. Flynn just sat down on one of the chairs nearby and buried his face in his hands._

"_Miss Jones? I am Doctor Jensen. Can I speak to you?"_

_I nodded and followed him out of the ward. _

"_I am very sorry to say but there will be a very high possibility that Mrs Jones wouldn't be able to make it. 2 bullets were fired at her. One was fired at her arm and the other one was fired at her thigh. She has lost a lot of blood and it would be risky to give blood. I'm sorry."_

_I started screaming in my head, but apparently others heard it too._

"_NO! You can't just let her die! What kind of a doctor are you? You have to save her!"_

_Then I heard a long beep from inside the ward. That's when I knew, It was over. I pushed the door open to see that Flynn was beside Mom begging her to stay with him, crying his eyes out. I knelt down next to him and told him it was over._

"NO!"

I woke up from the nightmare and saw Gunther rushing to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt protected. He cooed some soothing words to make me fall back to sleep. I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

I woke up the next day and realised that I had no nightmares.

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

Gunther and I had grown closer to each other and he became my best friend. Everynight, he sneaked into my room and wraps his arms around me to prevent my nightmares.

Even until this very day.

* * *

**Hey did you hear? There's going to be a Shake it up season 3 but Gunther is not going to be a main character anymore! Why? Why Kenton Why?  
Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, because seriously, I didn't think it was that good.**

**So please guys, if you guys care for my pet unicorn, please review! My pet unicorn is dying from overdose of rainbow magic! PLEASE SAVE HIM! :(**

**No seriously… review. If not I'm not going to continue this RUBBISH.  
CIAO~**


End file.
